ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Daex (character)
is the archenemy of Ultraman Xead and the son of Belial. He has a sibling rivalry with Ultraman G'd. History Before Xead After his and Belial's death, K Fookooy Day continued to attempt to be useful to his master. As a surprise, he created Daex from Belial's genetic material, as he did with G'd. Belial was in fact surpirised, as he finally had a son...who was like him. Daex trained with his father in the Monster Graveyard. During the time, he also killed his brothers, Ultramen Key and Core, who Belial (and K) had deemed failures who could not even hope to live up to him. After that, Daex went out to find a way to revive his father. Ultraman Xead The Movie Ultraman Daex pursued Xead to earth to collect the Xeadrium Seed located there. However, while the good Ultra was fighting EX Tyrant, Daex managed to slip past to earth first, where he is searching for the seed. Profile Statistics *Height: 50m *Weight: 50,000 tons Body Features * : An oddly shaped "V" styled Color Timer. *'Dark Ultra Armor': Daex has the standard Dark Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. It is a dull, matte grey in his normal form, but turns black once he is possessed by/fused with Belial's soul. * : Daex's oddly shaped eyes grant him special powers. Forms : He can use his father's Deathcium Ray. * : His original beam. It is black surrounded by red lightning. * : Red energy arcs shot out from his hands. * : Daex can unleash sound waves from his mouth. * : Daex can create illusions using his Daex Eyes. * : His Ultra Barrier. :;Weapon * : Daex's personal weapon, it is an arm mounted claw weapon. **'Barrier' The Daex Hell Hand is able to generate a barrier to block attacks. ** : Daex slices his enemy after the claws on the Daex Hell Hand extend to a great length and are charged with energy. ** : Daex impales his enemy and then sends oscillating waves of dark energy through them. ** : Daex fires an energy bolt from the Daex Hell Hand to the sky, which splits up mid-air and homes in onto the target in a shower of darkness. - Damned Daex = Damned Daex Daex's upgraded form, fused with his father's soul. :;Techniques ::;Original * : He can use his father's Deathcium Ray. * : His original beam. It is black surrounded by red lightning. * : Red energy arcs shot out from his hands. * : Daex can unleash sound waves from his mouth. * : Daex can create illusions using his Daex Eyes. * : His Ultra Barrier. ::;New * : Daex can now create "illusions" that can physically manifest themselves in the real world. * : Daex's fingers become sharp claws. * : Daex's most powerful beam. * : A drilling wave of energy. * : A black smog that blots out all light. :;Weapon * : Daex's personal weapon, it is an arm mounted claw weapon. **'Barrier' The Daex Hell Hand is able to generate a barrier to block attacks. ** : Daex slices his enemy after the claws on the Daex Hell Hand extend to a great length and are charged with energy. ** : Daex impales his enemy and then sends oscillating waves of dark energy through them. ** : Daex fires an energy bolt from the Daex Hell Hand to the sky, which splits up mid-air and homes in onto the target in a shower of darkness. }} Gallery 17424681_1605368099491046_8610874361298535581_n.jpg DAEX.png Trivia *This page was once used to trick people into thinking this is official. It worked. Category:Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:New Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:Antagonists